leagueoflegendsfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Miss Fortune/SkinsTrivia
Aspectos Aspectos= Miss Fortune OriginalSkin.jpg| Miss Fortune CowgirlSkin.jpg| |08-Sep-2010}} Miss Fortune WaterlooSkin.jpg| |08-Sep-2010}} Miss Fortune SecretAgentSkin.jpg| |16-Nov-2010}} Miss Fortune CandyCaneSkin Ch.jpg| |14-Dec-2010}} Miss Fortune RoadWarriorSkin.jpg| |24-May-2011}} Miss Fortune MafiaSkin.jpg| |01-Nov-2011}} Miss Fortune ArcadeSkin.jpg| |10-Ago-2014}} |-|Artworks Chinos= Miss Fortune OriginalSkin Ch.jpg|Aspecto Clásico Miss Fortune CowgirlSkin Ch.jpg|Miss Fortune Vaquera Miss Fortune WaterlooSkin Ch.jpg|Miss Fortune de Waterloo Miss Fortune SecretAgentSkin Ch.jpg|Miss Fortune la Agente Secreta Miss Fortune SecretAgentSkin Ch old.jpg|Miss Fortune la Agente Secreta (antiguo) Miss Fortune CandyCaneSkin Ch.jpg|Miss Fortune de Caramelo Miss Fortune RoadWarriorSkin Ch.jpg|Miss Fortune Guerrera del Camino |-|Capturas de pantalla de los aspectos= Miss_Fortune_Arcade_Screenshots.jpg|Miss Fortune de Arcadia Curiosidades Desarrollo * Miss Fortune fue diseñada por Geeves. Lore * Su nombre real es Sarah Fortune. Miss Fortune está hecho para que suene como misfortune en inglés, que significa mala fortuna en español. ** Esto se relaciona con el viejo mito marinero de que las mujeres en los buques daban mala suerte. ** Eso también puede hacer referencia a la popular novela pirata "Isla del Tesoro", donde uno de los piratas antagonistas, John Silver, se autodenomina "caballero de la fortuna". General * Su pareja de pistolas ('Descarga' y 'Pavor') hacen referencia a una que dicta el uso de poder abrumador y conciencia del campo de batalla para paralizar la percepción del adversario de un campo de batalla y destruir su voluntad de luchar. * El nombre de su definitiva, , está basado en el término usado en las películas en las que toda la acción va en cámara lenta, un término acuñado por la franquicia de videojuegos {w|Max Payne}}. * Miss Fortune fue uno de los campeones disponibles para ser elegidos por el equipo Noxiano durante el segundo combate entre Jonia vs. Noxus. Ella fue uno de los campeones seleccionados. * Miss Fortune podría ser una referencia a Rue Meridian de los libros "The Voyage of the Jerle Shannara" de Terry Brooks. Rue Meridian es miembro del equipo de aeronaves/mercenaria que es "capaz de encantar a cualquier hombre". También son similares visualmente. Gangplank podría estar visualmente basado en su hermano, un capitán del barco. * Sus pistolas se pueden ver en el vídeo previo al Lanzamiento de League of Legends para Mac. * La apariencia de Miss Fortune en su aspecto clásico es algo similar a Elza de Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings. Elza, como Miss Fortune, también es una pirata (pirata del cielo en realidad), lleva un traje bastante revelador y se equipa con unas pistolas que tienen el cañón con una circunferencia más grande en la boca del cañón. * Miss Fortune es el tercer campeón en tener su precio de PI reducido dos veces. Los otros campeones son y . * La pistola izquierda de Miss Fortune echa humo basándose en su probabilidad de golpe crítico, mientras más alta sea su probabilidad de golpe crítico, más humo sale de su pistola. Frases * La frase de Miss Fortune en la selección de campeón: "¡La Fortuna no sonríe a los necios!" probablemente es un derivado del dicho latino "Fortuna favet fortis", que se traduce como "La Fortuna sonríe a los valientes." * Algunas de sus frases en español e inglés son referencias directas a Han Solo de . # Español #* "Yo siempre disparo primero": se refiere al . # Inglés #* "Don't get cocky" (No te des tantos aires): frase famosa de Han Solo. #* "I've got a good feeling about this" (Esto me da muy buenas vibraciones): Han usa una frase similar. #* "Watch your mouth kid, or you'll find yourself respawning at home!" (¡Vigila esa lengua, joven, o te mando a casa a darte un baño con hielos!): versión adaptada de una de las frases de Han. * Su burla en el servidor francés es una referencia a la película " ". * En la versión brasileña, su frase "Continue a andar (Sigue caminando)" es una referencia a la canción "Nadaremos", de la película Buscando de Nemo, ya que ella fue doblada por la misma actriz que dobló a Dory (Maíra Góes) en Brasil. Aspectos ; * La pose en la que está en la ilustración de su antiguo aspecto Clásico se asemeja a la pose del . * Un póster de ella en su aspecto clásico tiene "Work Hard" escrito en la parte inferior en el pre lanzamiento de Mac para League of Legends. ; * Es una referencia a las representaciones de en el período de la " ". * Este aspecto y hacen referencia a períodos históricos de la guerra. ; * Se puede ver en el splash art de . * Comparte esta temática con , y . ; * Da a Miss Fortune una temática moderna de espionaje como . * Se parece al personaje de Jessica Rabbit de la película "¿Quién engañó a Roger Rabbit?". * Se parece mucho a de la franquicia Resident Evil y a de la franquicia Tekken. * El fondo en el segundo splash art chino de Miss Fortune la Agente Secreta alude a las escenas de las calles de la noche que se encuentran en la y . ** Uno de los boletines de neón en el fondo, 多兰武器坊, se traduce a "Taller de armas de Doran". ** El boletín en la esquina superior derecha tiene una imagen de . La pose es la misma que tiene en su splash art chino de . * Comparte esta temática con . ; * En la ilustración china, se puede ver un póster a la izquierda, declarando a como "se busca". ; * El nombre puede estar inspirado por la película . * La ropa que usa en su aspecto de Miss Fortune Guerrera del Camino se parece mucho a la ropa post-apocalíptica usada por la gente de la misma película. * La carabina recortada de doble cañón diseñada para el aspecto podría haber sido inspirada por la carabina recortada de doble cañón de Max Rockatansky de la misma película. ; * El splash artwork fue dibujado por Michelle Hoefener.Concepto de Miss Fortune de Arcadia * El aspecto fue inspirado por la ilustración hecho por Nyaruko.Fuente inicial de un fan para Miss Fortune de Arcadia * Sus habilidades han tomado influencia del artwork hecho por ValeSora.Fuente inicial de un fan para las Habilidades de Miss Fortune de Arcadia * Se puede ver a en su splash art. * Su sombrero se asemeja al sombrero que y usan. * Sus pistolas se asemejan al antiguo . * Su goma de mascar hace referencia al minijuego Bubble Gum Rossie (#23) en el . * Las partículas de sus ataques son similares a las que se encuentran en Warblade (y en cualquier típico juego del género ). * Cuando muere, parpadea (típica animación en la mayoría de los antiguos ). * Cuando usa recuperación, empieza a disparar a los patos que aparecen en la pantalla de la televisión, después aparece en la pantalla para burlarse de ella. Esto es un homenaje al juego de NES llamado . * Tiene una consola original a la izquierda de su cadera, aunque los botones están revertidos. * En el splash artwork, el guante de la parte superior del trofeo tiene una apariencia similar al Guante de Poder que utiliza . * Comparte esta temática con , , y . Relaciones * está en la búsqueda de la persona que mató a su madre, un hombre con ojos rojos. * Miss Fortune desconfía enormemente de los piratas, y se encuentra a sí misma discutiendo constantemente con (el único capitán que resiste a sus encantos) acerca de la orientación de la política de Aguasturbias. ** Miss Fortune derrotó a en la competencia GrugMug Grog Slog de Aguasturbias. ** Ambos hicieron una alianza temporal para evitar que el Harrowing se propagara a través de todo Aguasturbias. * A pesar de su rivalidad, Miss Fortune y hicieron una tregua para pelear contra la Niebla Negra hace un año, en "La Batalla del Cuchillo Estrecho", a las orillas de la Isla de la Llama Azul. Fueron aparentemente exitosos en conducir de vuelta a la amenaza de las Islas de la Sombra, pero hubo muchas bajas y la flota se acabó dispersando. ** Al mismo tiempo, logró detener o derrotar al resto de la amenaza de los no-muertos, más al sur. Media Temas= ;Temas Relacionados LoL Sounds - Arcade Miss Fortune - Recall Beat|Sonidos de LoL - Miss Fortune de Arcadia - Música de la Recuperación LoL Login theme - Chinese - 2014 - Arcade MissFortune|Pantalla de Inicio de LoL - Chino - 2014 - Miss Fortune de Arcadia |-| Cinemáticas= Referencias cs:Miss Fortune/Galerie de:Miss Fortune/SkinsTrivia en:Miss Fortune/SkinsTrivia fr:Miss Fortune/SkinsFaitsDivers pl:Miss Fortune/skórki i ciekawostki ru:Miss Fortune/SkinsTrivia sk:Miss Fortune/SkinsTrivia Categoría:Campeón/Aspectos y Trivia Categoría:2010 Snowdown Showdown